poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of the Dark Dino Charge Rangers
This is how The Birth of the Dark Dino Charge Rangers goes in Dark Dino Charge Rangers (CTaRAoMToLaCN). scene begin at the park, where Ryan has a idea Sci-Ryan: I hope the others like the idea he got, Connor. Connor Lacey: I'm sure they will, Sci-Ryan. Orla Ryan: Same here, brother. they went to the Dino Charge Rangers where they are waiting for the big surprise Meg Griffin: Okay, guys, we can do it. Tyler Navarro: I hope so, Meg. Koda (Dino Charge): I cannot wait for this. Cody Fairbrother: I can't wait and so is my girlfriend, Lady. Conaria Lacey: I guess, Cody. My girlfriend could be so happy. Evil Ryan: Who's your girlfriend? Raven Queen? Juleka Couffaine? Connor Lacey: Maybe, but I was thinking about Raven Queen since she is the one who is part of my connection to the school. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Connor. Like I remember when Lorelei injected me and Tara Duncan with the mermaid potion to turn us into mermaids. Shelby Watkins: That was awesome. Matau T. Monkey: You got that right, Shelby. Sari Sumdac: Brother, I wonder how this Tara Duncan is your sister like me? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, since in "Connor Lacey meets Tara Duncan", Lorelei injected me and Tara with a metamorphosis serum and when Tara turn into a mermaid, I feel different and become a merman. James Navarro: That's about a strangest thing ever. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. I hope this surprise will be amazing. Zenowing: I guess so. Mai have a plan Queen Ryanara: Well, Mai. I hope you don't ruin the surprise Ryan made for the Rangers. Mai Lacey: I won't, Ryanara. went to the spot Mai Lacey: I hope I would reinvent my look to blend in with the teens in this world. her magic From old to young, a journey back to fit in would be present. Erase what time's cruel hands have done. Make me a high school student! transforms into Mai Shards, the daughter of the Mirror Mai Shards: This is perfect. Queen Ryanara: awe You're... a teenager. Mai Shards: Indeed. Ryan used that spell on me back at Ever After High. I am sure you been that school like me. Queen Ryanara: I guess so, Mai Shards. back with the Dino Charge Rangers, they're still waiting for the surprise Bertram T. Monkey: And, without further ado, I like represent Ryan's surprise for you Dino Super Charge Rangers. surprise has a statue of the Rangers which they are very surprised at this Riley Griffin: Wow. Tyler Navarro: That's amazing. Sci-Ryan: You liked it? Koda (Dino Charge): Yes, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: It's very nice. Oisin Ryan: Connor, you think Ryan trusts this Lorelei mermaid? Connor Lacey: Yep, bro. I know he trusts her as his teammate and his mermaid sister. then, the Rangers have a big row about the statue Ryan F-Freeman: What the heck is going on here? Tyler Navarro: We had a row, Ryan. at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh, we senses a group of teenagers who have a row about a statue of the Rangers. Hawk Moth: Such perfect preys for our akumas. two fill the Akumas with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, our devious Akumas. Hawk Moth: And turn those Rangers into our soldiers of destruction. Akumas fly out the window. Meanwhile, Ryanara and Mai have a chat with Ryan about the events Ryan F-Freeman: What's going on with them, mom? Queen Ryanara: I think they Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan